Three Years Later - Post Breaking Dawn (Up For Adoption)
by Mrs. B.Cullen.x
Summary: It's been three years since Breaking Dawn and Renesmee seems to have come down with the flu, but that's not all they will have to worry about, what happens when Bella develops a new power that results in bringing both herself and Edward pain?
1. Chapter One: Goodbyes

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Chapter One: Goodbyes/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"B POVspan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Edward, you should hunt." I whispered, as I rested my head on his right shoulder and wrapped my arms around his waist so that they rested on his stomach.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I can't leave her." He whispered back, as we both watched Carlisle run a damp cloth over Nessie's face and arms.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Bella will be here, Edward." Carlisle reassured him.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I know bu-" I interrupted him by placing a kiss on his lips quickly.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""She'll be fine here with us, you go and hunt"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"He sighed before nodding, "Alright, but you have to call me if she gets any worse."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Of course" Carlisle said, and I smiled at him in reassurance.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I'll be back within two hours" Edward told us both, before joining the boys, who had appeared in the doorway as soon as Edward had agreed.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Edward stood up and wrapped his arms around me tightly and pulled me in for a kiss. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I'll miss you," He murmured against my lips, "I don't want to leave either of you, especially while she's like this."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I know, I don't want you to go either, but you have to, and Ness will want you to be not thirsty when she's better."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Come on Eddie." Emmett called from the door.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Alright, and don't call me Eddie." Edward let go of me as he spoke to Emmett and went over to Ness, and placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered that he loved her, before coming back over to me, kissing me and whispering that he loved me.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Love you too." I whispered back, when he pulled away from the kiss.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"He then followed his brothers out of the bedroom. Not even ten seconds later, I watched as the three of them ran across the back garden and into the forest behind the house.span/p 


	2. Chapter Two: Tightness

Chapter two:

Tightness

Ed POV

I followed my brothers out of the house at a slower rate than I normally do, I was reluctant to leave my wife and daughter, after Nessie had come done with the flu, it was the first time that she had ever been ill and I know that I was overreacting, but my parents died from the flu and I almost died as well, but I knew that the flu she had wasn't as bad as the one in 1918, it was just the common flu.

_'__Come on Eddie, we're meant to be hunting, try not to worry so much'_ Emmett thought to me.

"Sorry."

"We know you're not really, but try not to worry about her so much, she's in the best hands." Jasper added, knowing what I was feeling.

"Yeah, I guess your both right, let's hunt them." I said to them both, before speed up, so that I was now ahead of them.

I couldn't help but still worry, no matter how much I tried to push the feeling down.

"Hey!" They both called out behind me and then we all laughed as they tried to catch up with me.

We had been running for about five minutes, when the tightness in my chest started caused me to stumble backwards and clutch my chest, as I caught the breath that I didn't need.

Emmett and Jasper ran over to me when they show me stumble and hold my chest, as they were both within sight.

"Edward, are you ok?" Jasper asked, feeling the uncomfortable feeling that I was feeling.

"Umm, yeah I think so." I answered, rubbing my chest to try and ease the tightness that didn't seem to be going away.

"What was that?" Emmett asked. "You almost fell over, bro."

"I don't know, I must just be more uncomfortable leaving Bella and Nessie than I thought." I paused for a few seconds, "I'm alright, let's go."

"Alright"

"OK"

They both agreed, and then we all took off running again.

We stopped after about five more minutes, so that we were about ten miles away, and I was just about to take a bite into a mountain lion, when the pain in my chest started caused me to stumble backwards and I wrapped my arms around my chest, as I tried to catch my breath as the pain worsened, and I couldn't help but let out a whimper of pain.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Jasper called over to me sounding worried, running towards me as he felt the amount of pain that I was feeling and Emmett followed, also wanting to know what was wrong, as he had heard my second cry of pain, which came just after Jasper came into my line of sight and then I fell to the forest floor as Emmett then passed through the trees, as the pain grow worse and I streamed out louder.

"Edward!" They both called, when they saw me fall to the ground and start to wither in pain. Pain which felt worse than the pain that I felt during my change.

I could no longer hear any thoughts around me, due to the pain, but I could feel my brothers picking me up, and murmuring things to me that I could no longer understand.

B POV

I sat down in the space on the bed that Edward had been sat in before he left and started running the damp cloth over her face, arms and chest.

Me and Carlisle watched as Ness murmured something in her sleep and then whimpered as she rolled over and was silent once more.

"She'll be OK Bella." Carlisle reassured me.

"I know, I'm manly worried about Edward."

"You don't have to be, he's just worried about Nessie."

Esme walked into the room then, carrying a glass of water and a white cup of blood, with Rosalie and Alice following close behind.

"We thought that you might what to try and get Ness to drink something, so she doesn't get dehydrated." Esme spoke.

"That's a great idea Es." Carlisle said, taking the glasses from her.

Edward and the boys had been gone for about twenty minutes now, and Esme, Alice and Rosalie were now comforting Ness as I paced the room.

I stopped pacing when the slight tugging sensation started in my chest and the breath that I no longer needed caught in my throat and I had to sit down at the desk in the corner of the room.

"Bella, are you alright?" Carlisle asked, quickly walking over to me when I put my hand to my chest and sat down.

"Umm, yea" I frowned as I answered him, "I just had the weirdest feeling in my chest but it's gone now."

"Are you sure, that isn't normal, Bella?" Alice asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I-"

I cut myself off by letting out a high pitched screamed as I fell from the desk chair clutching my chest tightly, as the pain started to consume me.

"BELLA!"

"MUMMA!" was the last thing I heard before everything went dark and I could no longer hear or see anything.


	3. Chapter Three: Pain

Chapter three:

Pain

BPOV

I could hear mumbles of voices around me, but I couldn't make out who they were.

The pain in my chest suddenly started to ease as I heard the murmurs of voices getting slightly louder, which then made me able to hear more of what was going on.

"Bella"

"Edward"

"Agony" was all murmured, but I didn't know who it was that said that.

I couldn't tell how much time had passed since I had first started feeling this pain, but it was starting to ease now, until finally it all stopped, and all that I could feel was a small hand in my left hand and a body wrapped tightly around me, pulling me towards them.

I kept my eyes closed for a few seconds, just to make sure that the pain had really gone, and then I slowly started to open my eyes, blinking up at the bright light above me.

"Bella?"

"Edward?"

I heard Esme whisper, and I went to tell her that Edward was out hunting, but then the body wrapped around me pulled me closer to them, causing me to shot up into a sitting position and look at Edward who was clutching me to his chest as he nuzzled his face into my neck and taking deep breaths as he breathed in my scent.

"What happened?" I asked, as I pulled away from Edward slightly and pulled Nessie closer to the two of us, she still looked a little run down, but I was sure that she would be better within the next few days.

"We were wondering if you could tell us?" Emmett said.

"I don't know, one minute there was nothing, we were watching Ness, and the next I was in agony."

"The same thing happened to me," Edward said, pulling back slightly, "I didn't even get to hunt."

Edward turned to me, "Bella, Love, are you alright?" He ran his hands down, along my cheeks to my hands, before stopping and wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest, squashing Ness in between us.

"I'm alright Honey." I soothed him, running my hands through his hair.

"Edward, Bella?" Alice interrupted the two of us, gazing into each other's eyes, "Would you mind moving away from each other please?"

"No Alice, do you have any idea what just happened? Did you see anything?" Edward demanded, looking over at her as she stood with Jasper's arms wrapped protectively around her.

"I don't really know what I saw, but I think it might explain this."

Edward and Alice stared at each other for a few more seconds, even though he couldn't read her mind, as I had only just realised that I had subconsciously wrapped my shield around both him and Ness, he sighed started to move away from me, but Alice stopped him again.

"Wait Edward," Alice looked at me, "Bella, tell him that you don't want him to go."

"What?" I frowned at her.

"Please Bella, just trust me, OK?" I studied her for a few more seconds, but quickly realised that she wasn't going to give me a reason, so I sighed and turned to Edward.

"Edward, don't go." I told him.

"You can move now Edward," Alice spoke up, "Ness step away from them."

Ness looked reluctant to move, but I knew that she trust her future seeing Auntie with her life, so she jumped up, as fast as an ill child could, and made her way over to her grandma Esme.

Edward started to move away from me, and then stood up when he was about one foot away.

"What now?" Carlisle questioned.

"Edward you need to step back a bit more." Alice instructed him.

"OK." Edward frowned again, and I want to get up and go to him and our daughter, but something was obviously about to happen, so I just let Alice do what she wanted.

As soon as Edward took those final to steps away from me, the pain started. I heard Edward start to scream at the same time that I did, and a second before I heard, "Put them next to each other" being said hurriedly by Alice, and then all of my senses vanished.


	4. Chapter Four: Research and Results

Chapter four:

Research and results

BPOV

I don't know how many minutes it was later, but my senses started to come back to me, and I felt something wrapped around me. Just as I was about to move away from who I guessed was Edward, to see if he was ok, he pulled closer to him and we both took a big deep breath in, inhaling each other's scent.

"Bella," Edward mumbled into my neck.

"Edward," I whispered back.

We slowly sat up, cautious as to whether or not we would feel any more pain if we pulled away from each other.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, studying my face, while he ran his hands up and down my arms, and then rested them on my face.

"I'm fine, Honey." And I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Good, I-" He was cut off by Ness running over to us, wrapping her little arms around both of us and pulling us to her.

"Mummy! Daddy!" She sighed happily as she held on to us like her life deepened on it.

"Everything's alright, Sweetie, there's no need to be afraid." Edward reassured her, running his arm that was on my cheek, along her back.

"But you and mummy were crying." Ness sniffled.

"Ssh, I know, but everything is ok now." Edward soothed her, while I rubbed her back as well and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Edward started to stand up, without putting Ness down, and took my hand to pull me up with him.

"Carlisle?" Edward spoke, as we all sat back down on to a sofa with our mates either next to us or in our laps.

"I know, son," Carlisle spoke, before Edward could finish what he was going to say, "Bella has a new gift."

"Awesome." Emmett inserted into a very serious discussion, which resulted in Rosalie hitting him on the back of the head, and a glare from me and Edward.

"Oww, Rosie," she stared at him for a few seconds, before he sighed and slumped back into the chair, and mumbled "Sorry."

"We need to figure out what it is," Carlisle carried on as if Emmett had not spoken.

"Isn't it pretty obvious," Edward started, "Me and Bella can't be separated from each other, if she doesn't want us to be."

"Yes Edward, but we need to figure out why, so why don't you met me up in my office and we'll research this."

"OK," Edward agreed, standing up and passing Nessie over to me as he placed a kiss to my lips, "We won't be long."

"Alright." I smiled up at home, and watched as he turned and followed Carlisle up to his office, making sure that I didn't say that I wanted him to come back to me because I knew that he would be back soon, as soon as he figured out what it was that this new power of mine was.

For about the next three hours me, Esme, Rose and Alice all played with Ness and gave her a snack, while Em and Jazz went up to join Edward and Carlisle, to see if they needed any help. Rose and Alice took Ness upstairs to design some new clothes for her, at which I rolled my eyes, and Esme stayed with me and we watched some T.V and made small talk about what we thought the men would find.

At around eight o'clock that night, six hours after the man had started their search, Ness was starting to get tired, so Alice and Rose brought Ness back down in her pyjamas, and she climbed up onto the sofa and rested her head on my lap, I pulled the blanket off of the back of the sofa and wrapped it around her as she rested her head on my lap and slowly fell asleep as I stroked her back soothingly.

About ten minutes later, when Ness was completely asleep, all of the man made their way down the stairs, each making a bee line for their mates. Edward came and sat on the left of me and started stroking Ness's hair as he placed a kiss on my check, before we both smiled at each other.

"So," I started after a few seconds of silence, looking around at all four of them, "What did you guys find out?"

"Well Love, it appears that your new gift seems to be somewhat similar to Chelsea of the Volturri's." Edward told me.

"What do you mean? I thought that she manipulated the relationships of people?"

"She does, and you gift is somewhat similar," Carlisle continued, "You see where she can manipulate all relationships, you can only do Edward's to you, or at least that's what we think."

"OK, but how did this gift come about? I thought vampires had only one main gift?" I asked, not really understanding why I had this new gift.

"You know how all of our gifts manifest from a gift that we had while we were humans?" Carlisle answered and waited for me to nod before he continued, "Well we think that deep down, you still fair that Edward is going to leave again one day"

I flinched at his answer, "But I know that he's not going to." I turned to Edward and kissed him more forcefully on the lips for a few seconds, before a cough interrupted us.

"Sorry," I whispered, knowing that I would be blushing if I could.

"That's alright dear, as I was saying, you may know that he is never going to leave you, but the separation affected you so badly that you have this underlining fair that he may leave, and you may not even realise that you are thinking this deep down." Carlisle stopped speaking for a minute, to let me process what he had just told me and to think, before I spoke.

"I guess you're right," I turned to Edward as I continued to speak, "I do know that you really love me, and that you really would never leave me again, but deep down I think that I've always had the thought one day you might have enough and then leave me."

"Bella," Edward said, taking both of my cheeks into his hands as he stared me in the eyes, "I will never leave you, I love you and only you."

"I kno-"

"What about Nessie?" Emmett interrupted our moment, coursing both me and Edward to sigh.

"It's a different type of love, Emmett."

"Oh." He replied and Rose hit him over the head again, as Edward turned back to me.


End file.
